


Decendent of Sparda side stories

by GhostRuby



Series: Decendent of Sparda [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Nonsense, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRuby/pseuds/GhostRuby
Summary: These are in no particular order in my cannon story but just fun little things I write when I get bored. They may contain spoilers who knows, I sure don't.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Eri (My Hero Academia)/Original Female Character(s), Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Izumi Kouta/Original Female Character(s), Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Decendent of Sparda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075115
Comments: 51
Kudos: 106





	1. Can Izuku not style?

Everyone was gathered in the common room for a meeting called by Kaminari and Sero both looking grim.

"We need to discuss something with everyone." Sero spoke as he pulled out a large white board from the side.

"Yeah it has to do with Midoriya!" Kaminari slammed his hand next to a picture of the greenette on the board.

Speaking of Izuku the only reason they were able to hold this meeting at all was because Kaminari convinced Eri to ask Izuku to get hamburgers from McDonald's. 

Plus she wanted to try a mcrib and Izuku couldn't say no to her.

Bakugou stood up and left, "I can't believe I let you drag me down to talk about the stupid Deku!"

As he was making his way up the stairs to leave a cylinder of rub slammed against the back of his head knocking him out cold, everyone turned around to look at Momo holding a rocket launcher with a smoking barrel.

"I wonder where that came from?"

Everyone decided they didn't know.

"A-anyways this is important!" Kaminari slams his hand against the board again.

"Yeah!" Sero followed, "we need to talk about Midoriya's tendency to do everything stylishly!"

The room stayed quiet while everyone just stared at the pair.

"Really, this is why you called us down because greenie sometimes does a mundane action over the top?"

"If the dark lord wishes to use his strengths for his own harmless amusement then who are we to stop him." Tokoyami spoke from his spot on the couch.

"You guys don't understand, we need to figure out if he's doing it on person or not!"

"Which is why we've gathered you all here today, Kaminari and I have evidence of times he's done this and we want you guys to help us out!"

Kaminari pulled out a remote and turned on the common room TV to a paused video of Midoriya vacuuming the common room.

"Observe case one!"

The video played of Izuku vacuuming the room like a normal person, until he walked over to the sofa and sent it into the air spinning with a kick and caught it with one hand and continued vacuuming and tossed it up and moved out of the way once he was done.

The class just stared.

"Okay so he has a weird way of cleaning, it was his turn to do it let him do it his way." Their resident baker answered.

"Yes but that brings us to evidence two, hit it Kaminari!"

The next clip to play showed Izuku folding his laundry in his room.

"Wait hold on how did you get this?" Asked a confused shoji

"Not important, just watch."

Izuku was calmly folding his laundry and tossing them over to his dresser, each article of clothing landed perfectly inside never unfolding on it's journey there.

"We know this isn't as crazy as the first one but it's still just as nutty."

"Now for case three!"

The next clip was of Izuku in the U.A gym doing handstand push-ups.

"W-wait are those the four ton weights!?" 

Everyone turned to look at Satou in confusion.

"The what?" Asked Mina

"The U.A gym has extreme hyper density weights for people with strength quirks, h-he's using the four ton ones!"

Everyone stared at Izuku in shock, some stared more intensively at his shirtless visage.

"And as for the last piece of evidently we direct you to the front door" Kaminari turns off the TV and pushed the white board away just as Izuku walks in with Eri on his shoulders.

"Well now you know to never order it so all in all I think it worked as a learning experience for you."

Eri pouts and taps his fluffy hair, "I wish I liked it, it looked yummy in the commercial."

"a lot of things do Eri." He chuckled and noticed his classmates all gathered in the common room, "oh hey guys what's up?"

Before anyone could answer Eri tapped his head again, "Papa can I have an apple?"

"Oh yeah sure, let's go."

Once he disappeared in the kitchen Kaminari turned to everyone and pointed to the kitchen, "watch."

Izuku pulled out a paring knife out of the knife block and grabbed an apple, washing it before he cut it into slices cutting some of the peal off to make the shape of bunny ears and placing the plate in front of Eri.

"There you go maybe they'll get the taste out of your mouth." He ruffled Eri's hair as she smiled around a slice of apple.

"Okay what are we supposed to be seeing I mean other than that adorable display?" Asked Ochako

"Shhh look."

Izuku finished washing the knife and walked back to the table throwing the knife over his shoulder, it lands perfectly back in the knife block.

"MIDORIYA AS A ESTEEMED STUDENT OF U.A YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO CARELESS WITH THE KITCHEN WARE!"

While Iida rants to a blank stare Izuku Eri gets down from her chair and walks over to Kaminari and tugs on his sleeve.

"Uncle denki, can I have my candy now."

Everyone turned to stare at a sweating Kaminari who paled when Izuku pushed Iida aside and stared at him.

"What?"

"I-I-I-I well you s-s-see Midoriya the-"

"Eri what is uncle Denki talking about?" He asked with a kind smile.

And Eri bless her innocence, answers honestly, "uncle Denki said that if I dis-dis...if I got papa away from here he'd give me candy!" 

Izuku ruffled her hair and told her thank you for being honest and glared at Kaminari.

"Stairs. Now."

And when they came back Kaminari gave Eri a Snickers bar and sat down on the couch.

Later on the his girlfriends would ask him what he said to Kaminari and he'd answer, "oh, I just told him he better give her some candy because I don't want my daughter thinking her uncle's a lying cheat. And to never do it again."

They didn't believe that was the whole truth but they'd accept it.

  
  


For now.

  
  
  
  



	2. Who's Eri's mama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another one

_ "Dear notebook I am starting my investa-inva-evesti-" _

Eri frowned down at the page, "papa always makes this look easy."

_ "I am starting my search for mama! Papa always spends time with a girl from his class so maybe that's mama!" _

So concluded the 6 year old, as she began her search.

_ 'papa said that they'd be training for a festival so maybe he'll spend time with Mama then.'  _

Eri sneakily stared over to where her papa was during his break and saw him talking and smiling with aunty Momo.

_ "Notebook! Papa is smiling and aunty Momo is all blushy blushy like in those shows where the two people kiss! I think she might be my Mama!" _

Eri stopped her excited scribbling and shook her head.

_ 'no I need to get more eveda-evidun-...proof I need more proof just like Papa says, "always gathered more proof before you make a guess".' _

So with that she held back her questions and continued to observe, and with the help of crown clown not make as many spelling mistakes.

Once practice was finished everyone went back to the dorms, Izuku went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner, Tsu and Ochako decided they'd help him.

_ "Dear notebook it looks like aunty Tsu and chako are helping papa cook, they're all smiling together even aunty Tsu who doesn't make many faces has a smile!" _

Eri looked up from her notebook and peaked over the counter to get another look. Thanks to crown clown holding her up and working like a sort of chair while the sleeves held onto the table, she had the perfect sneaking ability.

Or so she thought.

"Oh hi Eri do you need help with anything?"

Eri stared at Ochako as she turned away from a cutting board to give the little girl her full attention.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Eri asked quietly and Ochako giggled.

"It's one of my special abilities, plus it's hard to miss the big fluffy hood and silver mask you're wearing."

Eri reached up to touch her face and sure enough there was the mask and big hood.

With a pout Eri closed her note big and asked crown clown to let her down and retreat. 

_ 'mission failed, but now I have proof that maybe my mama is chako or Tsu!" _

"Wait Eri come back, you need to eat your dinner!"

Eri paused mid-step and turned around and walked back to Ochako with a mild blush.

_ 'I'll check again after dinner.' _

  
  


~×~×~×~×~×~

  
  


After dinner Eri sat in the common room as she waited for Izuku to come get her.

"Sup squirt what are you doing here?"

Eri jumped slightly from the unexpected voice and turned and smiled at Kyouka.

"Hi aunty kyo, papa's helping with the clean up. I'm just waiting."

Kyouka nodded as she turned to look over at Izuku and Satou cleaning the dishes.

"I'll talk to him about that later, how about you come and wait with me, we can hang out in my room."

Eri's eyes seemed to brighten at the idea and nodded so fast Kyouka feared the girl's head would fall off, "yes please!"

The purplette laughed and picked up the little unicorn and walked over to the stairs and to her room.

_ ' could aunty kyo be Mama?'  _ Eri thought as they entered her room, but her thoughts drifted off as her attention was grabbed by all the instruments in the room.

"Wow!"

Kyouka giggled and set the girl down, sId girl ran around the room getting a closer look at the guitars and drums.

"C-can you play all of these?"

"Mhmm, it took a lot of hard work but I got there eventually."

Eri looked at the guitars again and plucked the strings on one of them, "I wish I could play."

Kyouka smiled and kneeled down next to Eri and picked up the acoustic guitar and played a gentle melody, "well of you want I can teach you"

Eri looked up wide eyed, "r-really a-are you sure?"

"Well yeah I don't see why not, even if you decide you don't want to learn anymore I think it'd be fun to teach ya."

Eri continued to stare at Kyouka.

"Um Eri you oka-" 

Eri tackled Kyouka in a hug, "thank you."

"Hehe no problem, now you should know what there will be a lot of practice involved, and at times it'll suck but you'll have to keep at it, is that understand?"

Eri stared up at Kyouka with a determined frown, which to Kyouka was far too adorable to not smile at.

"Yes! I promise!"

And so plans were made for Eri to come visit her every other night for an hour of practice.

"Now that that's done, you wanna listen to music with me?"

Eri practically beamed.

  
  


When Izuku found them they were jumping around dancing, Kyouka singing the lyric to dance dance by fall out boy while Eri played the air guitar on the bed. He wanted them to have their fun but it was getting close to Eri's bedtime, so with a heavy heart he ended their fun.

"You guys look like you're having fun."

Kyouka let out a loud "Eep" and turned to face him red faced, "H-how long have you been there?!"

Izuku would have answered but had to catch a white haired bullet.

"Papa! Aunty Kyouka promised to teach me guitar!"

"Oh did she, you know it's going to be very hard."

The little girl nodded, "mhmm but I'm det-durtum-detumin…"

"Determined?"

"Yeah that! I'm determined to do it!"

Izuku turned to Kyouka and smiled, "thanks Kyouka this means a lot to me, well is."

The purplette blushed and poked her jacks together, "I-Its no problem green."

Eri looked back and forward between Izuku and Kyouka and got an idea. With all the fines that a six year old can muster she jumped out of Izuku's arm and tugged him closer to Kyouka and jumped on to her, "group hug!"

Not ones to want to say no to her they both hug her and by extension each other. Once they separated, both very red-faced Izuku picked up Eri and said a very quick goodbye and left out the door.

Once the door was closed Kyouka turned off the lights and very robotically climbed under the covers of her bed face just as red as before.

_ 'he smelled so nice...he back was so chiseled…' _

  
  


_ ~×~×~×~×~×~ _

  
  


The next day Eri went with Izuku to check on his gear, when they went inside the support course room they found Mei in a horrible state.

"IZUKU HOW ARE YA!"

Cautiously Izuku stepped closer to the engineer, "Mei Eri's here please tell me you have nothing dangerous out?"

Mei looked around before grabbing something from her desk, "YEET!" and flinging it into the back of the class where it exploded.

"Not anymore!"

With a sigh Izuku stepped closer to Mei and cupped her chin pulling her closer and causing the pinkette to blush.

"You haven't slept have you?"

"W-what, come on Izuku I've slept!"

"What day is it?"

Mei blew a raspberry at him and grinned, "easy it Friday!"

"Nope wrong it's Wednesday come on we're getting you to a bed or something."

"Noooooo at least let me work on our project more, it's almost done!" She pleaded as he dragged her towards the door.

"Nope, sleepy time."

"B-but I have more babies to make!"

"Miss Mei?"

Mei and Izuku looked over to Eri who had let go of Izuku's hand and was now holding onto Mei's and tugged it towards the door.

"You can make me siblings later when you feel better, please."

The puppy dog eyes were out now and not even the insane Mei had the willpower to resist them, after all she was only human. 

Izuku and Eri guided Mei back to the support course dorms and dropped her into her room, well tried to.

"Mie you need to clean your room, I'm scared I'll step on a literal land mine!"

The inventor let out a sound between a laugh and a yawn, "I don't carry explosions...yet."

As Izuku continued to carry Mie through the hazardous environment Eri began looking around. Her attention was grabbed by a small case against the wall, she went over to it hopping over a glowing blue sword and opened the case. Inside were cuts of red metal, Eri tried lifting a piece but they were really heavy. She did however manage to flip a piece over and saw something written on it.

"I + M?"

They left the room after Izuku managed to convince Mei to shower before bed. It was a long battle.

  
  


~×~×~×~×~×~

  
  


"Mother Ibara?"

Ibara looks up from brushing Eri's hair.

"Yes little lamb?"

Eri pulled out a notebook from somewhere (oh no it's spreading!) And smiled up at Ibara.

"Do you love Papa?"

It was safe to say that Ibara wouldn't be functional for a while so Eri wrote down what she saw and climbed off the vine woman's lap and walked to Izuku who was helping clean the dishes.

"Papa I think I have enough proof but I need more."

The white haired boy tilts his head as he dried his hands.

"Proof for what sweetie?"

Eri sat on the floor with her notebook in hand.

"Who my mama will be!"

  
  



	3. The one where the Midoriya siblings destroy everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand is it Kota or Kouta I DON'T UNDERSTAND INTERNET EXPLAIN!!!!!
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy this mess I made at 3 am for four days. 
> 
> *Smacks lips* yee

"Hey stop shoving me!"

"SHHHH!"

"NO YOU SHHHH!"

"can you guys cut it out before we get caught!"

What are these girls hiding from you ask?

Well in this gym was a tall girl made of lean strong muscle who stared blankly at the floor as she tied her shoulder length fluffy hair into a ponytail. Her once dull red eyes regained their shine and she focused her attention towards her opponent.

"So you ready unicorn?"

The girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward on to the sparing platform as she tightened her hair tie.

"Sure Mimi I'm ready are you?"

"Mimi" ran a hand through his black spiky hair and huffed. The boy was about the same height as the girl both being six foot, but like any sibling he gloats about being taller even if he's not. He had a muscular body not as overly so like some pros such as sugar rush or endeavour but it was noticeable against any shirt he wore.

The two smirked and charged at each other, both stomped their feet down and pulled their arms back and leaned forward their faces inches apart, their grins never leaving as their fists got closer and closer to their intended targets.

The empty gym became the stage of a stadium filled with a roaring crowd.

Fist met face and both of their heads and torsos jerked back but both immediately leaned forward and punched each other again.

**_"AND WHAT A WAY TO START THE FINAL ROUND OF THE SPORTA FESTIVAL, A DOUBLE CROSS COUNTER!"_ **

The two siblings went in for a third punch and were launched back onto the floor. Both chuckled and got back to their feet.

"Your punches have gotten softer since last time Eri!"

Eri flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you Kota!"

"I don't think Selena would appreciate that I'm pretty sure she's already marked you!"

Eri blushed but laughed, "you're just mad my girlfriend's hotter than yours!"

"I'm not the furry!" 

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK, YOURS HAS A MOUSE QUIRK!"

The two charged towards each other and began trading blows, very few landed most were dodged or parried.

But the two continued to bicker.

"DORTHY HAS EARS AND A TAIL ERI, SELENA CAN FAZE INTO AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC TIGER!"

"WHY ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT THIS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

To the side on the umpire stage as a guest, Kyouka was trying really  **REALLY** hard not to lose it, she was failing but she will go down fighting.

The two siblings fists crossed again and they were both sent flying backwards, each rolled back onto their feet and glared forward.

**_"They've reached another counter I'm shocked they both seem so evenly matched, WILL THIS STALEMATE EVER END! OW!"_ **

**_"Quiet you're giving me a headache."_ **

The two fighters chuckled at their uncles antics.

"You know what unicorn I think it's time we kicked this up a notch, don't you?"

Eri's grin grew, "come on Mimi let's make dad proud!"

Kota's body began to glow, his muscles bulged slightly as blue lighting began arching all around him, his eyes shined a powerful silver.

On Eri's side a snow white cape and hood slowly formed over her body and he left arm became wrapped in black and silver, over her chest rested a silver mask with beautiful detailing, and once the hood rested over her head it's three cloth prongs floated up as if marking her a queen before slowly falling back.

Eri raised her now black arm and waved Kota over with her long silver knife fingers.

"Come on."

And he did.

The two charged at each other again their clash shattering the ground beneath them surprising the audience with the new show of strength.

"What the hell?"

"They didn't do this in the previous events?"

"Now I need these kids in my agency."

"Think they can boost my ranking?"

"Holy crap they're strong!"

And so on and so forth were the comments of the pros.

But none were louder than two individuals.

"PUNCH HER OUT OF THE ARENA SWEETIE YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YOU CAN DO IT BABY, I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

One belonged to a petite woman in the support stand who had a mouse mutation named Dorthy. The other was a very tall tiger woman holding a very large sign with a heart with Eri's name inside waving it around in the hero course stand.

They're very supportive of their partners beating each other into the ground.

Wait, this story isn't about them, it's about the blood shed by the two siblings!

Eri swiped her black arm at Kota who barely dodged it and was now sporting four openings in his gym uniform.

"You've gotten stronger Kota, what's that like twenty percent?"

Kyouka nods and tears off his jacket leaving only a black compression shirt, "just about, want me to go higher?"

"Let's build up to it." Eri answers with a shrug.

And gets kicked in the stomach for it.

Eri grabs his ankle and slams him down on the ground, and throws him off to the other side of the arena both grown before getting back into their fighting stances.

They nod towards each other, and they kick up the notch again.

Eri's horn begins to grow from three inches to six jutting forward then upwards with two glowing bands of golden light.

For Kota the blue lighting around his body grew brighter and more in quantity, and the ground beneath him seemed to strain underneath him. 

This time when they charged towards each other the whole stadium shook and the whole arena cracked, the two strained as they pushed against each other, Eri holding back a fist to her face and Kota holding Eri's wrist to keep the (mostly harmless) blades away from his abdomen.

The world fades more and more away from the two as they push away from each other and continue their fight dodging, blocking and landing hits few and far between. Eri swiped at the air sending launched three white slashes that traveled forward tearing at the ground. In response Kota collected water in his hands and swiped at the air returning fire in the forms of two blades of water that turned into ice and exploded against the attack canceling it.

And Eri jumped through the mist and kicked him.

Ouch.

Kota righted himself and punched Eri in the gut and followed it by one across her face, sending her face into the shattered ground.

He tried to throw her out of what was left of the arena but he had to kick her away to dodge white strips that shot out from her white cloak.

Eri rolls onto her back and sits up rubbing her stomach, "why did you kick me so hard!?"

"I'm sorry I panicked!"

"HOW DO YOU PANIC WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE WE WERE FOURTEEN!"

"I JUST DID!"

"THAT'S IT I'M KICKING YOUR ASS KOTA!"

Her horn grew more, a golden aura enveloped her body and was being absorbed by crown clown tinting it's once white form gold, any silver on her became gold. Her horn began curving backwards and as she stepped forward her steps were left as imprings on the grown.

Yup, Kota kinda fucked up.

And then she summoned a white sword with a black bladed edge and black cross in the center she lovingly called Taimaken.

Yup, she's pissed.

"Guess we're not holding back anymore."

Kota raised his power up to his current max output and formed a sword of blue ice in his hand and started condensing it until it was a solid white katana.

The audience watched on in suspense to see what these monsters would do next, if the two weren't so immersed in themselves they'd notice the silence they left the stadium in.

Well almost silence, their girlfriends and family were still cheering them on.

**_"Um Erasurehead head what are we gonna do if they destroy the stage?"_ **

**_"Probably wait for a knockout, I'd be the logical conclusion."_ **

The audience watched the two lower themselves in a stance, Eri held her large blade behind her and Kota got into a low wide stance katana held at head level pointed forward.

Neither moved but when they did it was a blink and you'll miss it moment. Later when the footage of the battle is uploaded there will be frames where the pair don't even show up and for the rest, they were simple blurs of gold and blue.

The two passed each other and a loud ringing sound was made from their clash, the two turned around and the walls behind them shattered leaving a deep wide cut through the cement, Eri's slash seemed to have left a lot more damage.

"Dammit I guess I'm still not strong enough yet."

Eri just shrugged, "key word behind yet, and I'm not done growing either Kota."

Kota just smirked, he loved a challenge.

"Hey Eri wanna see a cool trick?"

Eri tilted her head and watched as water began to pool over her brother's body until it was eight inches thick. He raised his arm and swiped it to the left and the water obeyed shifting over to his side and began pulling itself into a humanoid shape, the whole thing froze into a solid set sleek blue ice armor.

It was simple in design nothing really stood out from it's smooth chest plate to it's scaled limbs except maybe the two horns that were curled over the head from the face plate. It held up it's matching katana and crouched down to the post Kota held before.

Eri whistled as she rested Taimaken over her shoulder, "cool ice sculpture, hey do you do parties?"

Kota smirked and pointed his Katana forward, "Sure let me show you my itinerary."

The two charged at Eri and started swinging, at this moment she was the one on the defensive clashing sword and claw against Kota and his clone.

The crowd stood up and began to cheer as the two fighters jumped around each other's attacks that we're escalating in speed. What was left of the stage was being left scarred and torn from their attacks.

Eri swiped away the Ice knight's katana with her claw and stabbed Taimaken through its chest and swung upwards, shattering it, she let the sword's weight continue to travel up bringing it over shoulder and spun around swinging it back down striking away Kota's backstab. The two were now quickly losing steam, with Kota's body beginning to show signs of bruising and Eri could feel her exhaustion quickly accumulating.

"What's wrong Eri getting tired?"

Eri grit her teeth and kicked him away but the hit was blacked by the broad side of the katana.

"Sorry but you're kinda boring to fight, makes me sleepy you know?"

Eri could feel a massive jump in Kota's power output in the arm that held the katana.

"How about we end this then one final move to see who gets the point?"

The cloak around Eri shrunk away and formed over the arm that held the sword, the mask now rested over her face and Kota was now facing glowing red eyes.

Cementos tried to intervene but once the two charged forward they cut through the thick cement slabs and when their blades clashed the entire lower arena was split in two and both were sent down the entrance halls.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Kyouka sighed and hopped off the podium and walked onto the ruined arena and looked down each entrance way.

The crowd remained silent as Kyouka stood there and the two contestants wobbled onto where the stage used to be her right arm bruised and bloodied. Eri made it but Kota collapsed on to the ground and rolled over onto his back groaning when he disturbed his broken arm.

Kyouka raised the girls less injured arm, "AND THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL WINNER IS ERI MIDORIYA!"

The crowd slowly began to applaud the winner, filling a little put off by the sheer destruction they showed and we're mostly without a scratch.

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


Eri grinned as she and Kota walked towards the food stands, her gold medal shining around her neck.

"My win, I'm up one!"

"Where did you learn to count, we're even!"

Before they could continue arguing Eri was picked up by two fuzzy arms and Kota felt someone jump on his back and hug his neck.

"You guys were awesome!" Shouted Dorthy as she swung around and sat down in Kota's uninjured arm. The petite 5'3 woman practically vibrated from the excitement.

Selena hummed and reverted back to her human form, and possessively clung to Eri's unbandaged arm.

Selena was a modest 5'7 with bright blue eyes and black hair in a bob.

Dorthy was 5'3 with mocha eyes and shaggy orange hair.

These were the girls who tamed these beasts, well more like one shouted at him to go on a date and the other one quivered violently as she gave Eri a love letter.

But anyways!

The four continued to walk through the stands until they met up with the rest of the family.

  
  
  
  


And once they survived grandma Inko's legendary hugs they'd all go out and eat at their favorite restaurant to celebrate.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet my two new OCs I've made for these two idiots!
> 
> Let me know what you think from these incredibly small details!
> 
> (OCs like Constantine who isn't the Constantine from the hellblazer comics it's just a reference) honestly not even it was fun...I think...what I remember was fun.


End file.
